The present invention relates to a fan control device. More particularly, this invention relates to a fan control device for energy saving in a refrigerator.
A refrigerator cools down the temperature of a storage space. Since cooling is very energy-consuming process, it gets important to conserve as more energy as possible. Furthermore, with more pressure from regulation authorities, the demand for energy-saving or energy-efficient refrigerators gets higher and higher.
Conventionally, an evaporator fan and associated fan motor are provided in the refrigerator for circulating air in the storage space of the refrigerator and delivering more heat to the evaporator for cooling.
In order to save energy, the evaporator fan or the cooling fan is controlled to stop when the door to the chamber of the refrigerator is opened. In addition to this, the light in the chamber has been controlled to facilitate the usage of the refrigerator.
AS shown in FIG. 1, usually a refrigerator 900 has a door switch 910 according to prior arts, and as shown in FIG. 2, the refrigerator 900 may include other conventional components.
The door switch 910 was installed on an outer edge of a door frame so that a door is closed and presses on it so as to operate other related components of the refrigerator 900 to optimize operation of the refrigerator 900.
Since it is operated mechanically by the closing and opening door, the traditional door switch 910 may not be operated properly due to some change in the door or the door frame such as slacking of the door.
Accordingly, a need for a more efficient and convenient chamber switch has been present for a long time considering the tendency of growing in capacity of refrigerator. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.